Consequences
by FandomTech CEO
Summary: "I mean, you got us out of going to Kerilt, didn't you' he said, sitting down next to her on the bench. "That's got to count for something." "This is what you call getting out of going to Kerilt? Remind me again how spending a night in this cell is any better?" Anakin and Ahsoka are annoying, annoyed, and stuck in the same Temple cell. One shot


Inspired by this prompt: "If you ignored the masked guards at every entrance, it was almost like a regular sleepover"

* * *

"Come on, Snips, it's not that bad." Anakin attempted to cool down his fireball of a padawan, who was currently scowling at the containment cell wall.

Ahsoka grumbled at the harshly lit cement of the Jedi Temple detention center.

"I mean, you got us out of going to Kerilt, didn't you?' he said, sitting down next to her on the bench. "That's got to count for something."

"This is what you call getting out of going to Kerilt? Remind me again how spending a night in this cell is any better?" Ahsoka sprang away from her master to kick the wall.

"At least we're in here together."

"Oh sure, if you ignore the small platoon of temple guards, it's practically a sleepover." Ahsoka quipped, referencing the uncharacteristically large number of temple guards stationed outside their cell.

"Hey, I'm not the one who was sneaking around the council room," Anakin said.

"I wasn't sneaking, I was learning to climb the air ducts. And like I told Master Windu hours ago, I thought it was a hydroponics chamber. The council is overreacting, I shouldn't be in here!"

"Ahsoka, you fell screaming through the council room ceiling in the middle of a meeting. You even had your lightsaber on! What were you expecting?"

"I was expecting hydroponic plants, not a bunch of jedi masters meditating on squishy ottomans."

"Chairs," he corrected, "not ottomans. And why were you looking for a hydroponics chamber up in the high council tower?"

"Nevermind me, why were you up there?"

"I was following you."

"I highly doubt that."

It was Anakin's turn to scowl at the wall.

Ahsoka continued, "I mean, the only reason I fell into the chamber room was because you scared me. So, this is all your fault."

"Fine. I was trying to send a message to a senator. The highest towers are the best place to get a signal." Anakin said.

"What, was your communicator broken?"

"What? A jedi can't send a message any way he sees fit?"

"You can't even fix a temple communicator?! Have you completely forgotten basic mechanics?!"

"Hey, look who's talking, miss 'I can't pick a door lock'," Anakin mocked.

"That was one time!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She threw up her hands, and stomped across the cell again, muttering quietly "sandy son of a hut."

"What did you just call me?"

From there, their conversation devolved into a mix of name-calling and general accusation-throwing. If the pair hadn't had their lightsabers taken away, they certainly would have dueled. As it was, they made up for that in insults. The verbal shootout only slowed when a familiar face pushed its way to the front of what was now a crowd of masked temple guards. His prior efforts to get the guards' attention had been useless, as everybody was watching the Skywalker vs Tano duel. Now he addressed the source of his problem.

"Will you two shut up!" Obi-Wan Kenobi shouted into the cell.

Anakin and Ahsoka restrained their brawl to death glares.

Obi-Wan turned to the temple guards and officially dismissed them, assuring the skeptical guards that all would be fine. This left Obi-Wan alone with the two prisoners.

Obi-Wan said nothing for a solid 10 minutes. He leaned against the wall opposite the cell with his hand on his face in an exasperated yet somehow still contemplative look that made Anakin feel like a padawan again. When he finally stirred, it was to give his incarcerated friends a look that clearly said 'are you kidding me?'.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Obi-Wan sighed.

"Anakin, why must you always end up involved in everything? And you, padawan Tano, how on Coruscant do you manage to cause so much trouble? Do you know how long you upset the council for? I hope you two didn't think you were being stealthy, we could sense the two of you long before you dropped in. We had jedi crawling all over the four towers searching for your force presences!

"Ahsoka, you're lucky you didn't get chopped to pieces the moment you crashed into the chambers. With such an aggressive entrance, it's no small wonder you didn't have half the temple guards in the tower rushing to you. Although judging by you fanclub I had to shoo away, it seems that has indeed happened anyways!

"How the two of you manage to turn anything into a major event is a mystery to me, and a curse I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy. For the sake of the Jedi order, and my own sanity, please, get some common sense."

Obi-Wan took a few minutes to catch his breath. Anakin and Ahsoka were stunned by this unexpected lecture, and merely stared at the Jedi master who was rubbing a headache out of his head.

Obi-Wan turned abruptly and shut down the energy barrier. He walked away shaking his head. Before he left the room, he paused.

"Oh, and you have 30 minutes to catch that ship to Kerilt. You haven't got out that easily."


End file.
